Magic As My Witness
by FateAsMyWitness
Summary: The war is lost. Harry and Voldemort are dead, but what happens when fate gives Harry another chance to fulfill the prophecy the right way?


"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**~Parseltongue~**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~oOo~

**Magic As My Witness**

Chapter One: The Beginning After The End

"The future is lost, so save it." A voice that could only be described as light itself said to Harry in the abyss of nothingness. The only thing Harry could think of were the final moments before he died, his friends and families bodies laying on the ground lifeless, the look of complete and utter insanity on Voldemort's face, and the beautiful emerald green light of the killing curse contrasting with the blood red of the Expelliarmus and than…..black.

"Remember my words before I send you on your way" Harry didn't know why but he felt compelled to listen, it felt like fate herself was speaking to him. "Your failures will become your greatest teacher, pass on what you have learned. Hold your head up high, fear is the push to your downfall, face the truth, be a candle or the night, and above all else remember that the prophecy is not as it seems to the untrained eye, seek it out and you may find redemption." Harry felt a chime of a bell go off in his head locking those words in his memory forever.

"The world I will send you to is not your own. It is but a remake with slight changes, so make sure you learn what new I have set in place.

Harry's mind was racing 'does this mean I didn't fulfill the prophecy.' 'What does she mean by changes.' 'Who is that.' 'How the hell do you remake a whole world?' ' And for Merlin's sake where am I.'

"Please master breathe….*giggle* and i thought only mortals acted this way"

Drawing in a sharp breath Harry spoke. "I am going to need an explanation and I'm going to need it now." Slowly a figure rose from the darkness. "My name is Nex however mortals often refer to me as death."

Harry was speechless, he had so many questions but before he could get anything out Death or should I say Nex spoke. "I already know your questions let's start off simple first. You are the owner of all the Deathly Hallows am I correct."

The young adult paused contemplating the question. "I had the invisibility cloak without a doubt, the stone resurrected me so I guess it sees me as its owner, and the wand…..He had never really thought about the wand it was first owned by Dumbledore, before Dumble's died Draco disarmed him simultaneously becoming the owner, then when I knocked out Draco months later, the Elder Wand's allegiance passed on to me"

"Correct, you are the owner of the Deathly Hallows making you the master of death." "We are currently residing in the gateway between the world of the living and that of the dead, what you would call the veil."

Harry shot her a double take. "Wait wait the veil!"

"Precisely, you as my master may enter an exit as you please. I believe you can also summon the veil to you for thing such as Apparition without a trace."

I don't even…*sigh* just continue I'll keep that in mind."

Reaching out her pale hand that oozed of death, placing her thumb on his forehead wear his scar resided once upon a time. "All I'm doing is removing the charms that were placed on you by that strange colorful man. What was his name again"

"Strange colorful men?"... "Do you mean the Headmaster" Harry said almost shouting.

"Indeed, although I probably shouldn't be saying this or rewriting fate in general, that man is conniving and manipulative watch out for him, and this time around you don't have the charms and spells stunting your mind and power so show that old man how truly Slytherin you are."

Harry was so baffled that he couldn't speak 'Dumbledore the man he put all his faith in had him under spells and charms.' Harry slowly thought about it more and more, it made sense.

If the hat was so sure he was the embodiment of Slytherin itself where did all his Slytherin tendencies go. Why did he trust Dumbledore so blindly, when it was obvious he had so many secrets.

Then it slowly started to sink in "Merlin's beard, he knew, he knew the whole time, he just wanted me and Voldemort to kill each other off."... "Wait, did he know everything: Quirrel, the basilisk, Umbridge, the horcrux, Fudge,...my parents."

"I'm right aren't I" Harry said almost in a whisper.

"Yes you are" Nex replied softly.

Harry didn't know what to do everything he had ever known was falling apart, so he did what a Slytherin would do, he processed all the information, connected the dots, and he ended up with the conclusion that Tom Marvolo Riddle himself had more sanity than Albus Dumblefuck.

"Did he charm or spell anyone else?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Well he charmed every general person that has ever stepped in Hogwarts walls, but I'm sure with your new surprise you'll easily be able to handle it."

"Surprise" Harry asked questions.

"You'll find out don't worry, you can ask one more question before you go."

Harry thought long and hard about how Nex worded everything than asked "Am I going to be human when you send me back"

"Oh, I just like you more and more. You could say that yes, but from the beginning you were not completely human you just never got your creature inheritance because of the magical block.

"That can not be legal."

"I can not believe the infamous light lord that preaches about not using dark magic, uses dark fucking magic!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Alright let's send you on your way I'll send you back a few days before your 11th birthday," Nex said. "This will give you time without your creature inheritance."

"Wait what i get the inheritance a-" Harry was cut off by a large crack and the feeling of his body dissolving slowly. Before he passed out he could hear the faint whisper "magic will watch over you"

Black….

**~oOo~**

A/N: Let me Know if I should continue or drop this story line. This story started as a Harry/Tom but i would like to hear your opinions if I should change that. Anyway this is my first fanfic hope you enjoyed.

\- Fate


End file.
